


Malecs first meet, a re-imagining

by KJsGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJsGirl/pseuds/KJsGirl
Summary: A kind of re-imagining of Malecs first meet.Their first kiss, date & if this goes well, their first "time".A small amount of smut in this chapter & (I think) plenty of fluff
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 23





	Malecs first meet, a re-imagining

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback, this is my first real attempt at a #fanfic  
> Hope you enjoy

Alec felt down, but he couldn’t put his finger on why…  
Well, he could, but he didn’t want to think about that, about the way the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, made his heart thump unevenly, with just a look. How he felt shame mixed with a warm knotted feeling deep in his tummy, as he watched the half-naked Warlock a little too closely, while he hosted his party, wearing just a button-down shirt…… & glitter, there had definitely been lots of glitter….  
Alec knew he was gay, different. Brought up in the Institute, following the rules of the Clave, who didn’t approve of same sex attraction. Shadowhunters loved, of course they did, but just the once, deeply, with a member of the opposite sex. Forming strong family bonds, carrying on their proud names…..  
“Lightwood….hmmm”, he thought distractedly, a name associated with Valentines inner “Circle”, not a name to be proud of as such. He knew his parents worked hard to atone for all they had done back then. He & Isabelle, his feisty & beautiful younger sister, would also do all they could, to make the Lightwood name something to be proud of once again. They worked hard, battling demons, meeting with Downworlders, protecting the Mundanes. It sometimes felt like a thankless task, not that he wanted thanks, but some time to himself would be nice about now.  
Just as he thought this, Isabelle flitted into his room, banging his door open with a crash against the wall, driving his jumbled thoughts right out of his head.  
“Izzy!”, Alec yelped, as she pirouetted in front of him.  
“Breathe Alec, I only wanted to show you my outfit for tonight” Izzy trilled, as she twirled in front of him.  
Izzy was dressed in a deep red, fitted dress, which was far too short, in Alecs opinion, with matching knee high, heeled boots, a thick black leather belt slung around her tiny waist, accentuating her hips as she sashayed around his room.  
“Very nice, Izzy” said Alec, “is there any reason you felt the need to scare me half to death, just so you could show me what you plan to tease Meliorn with?”  
Izzy sighed, Alec could be such a grouch at times, she thought, as he looked up at her older brother, catching the warmth & love in his eyes. Giggling, Izzy swayed up to Alec & looked up at him, gazing intently into his eyes, which also belied the pain & sadness she knew he was feeling.

“You should come with us, Alec”, said Izzy  
“No, no & a whole world of no Iz!” said Alec, “I am not in the mood to watch you flirt shamelessly with your Seelie boyfriend, or drink myself into a stupor on Angel knows what”  
“Aww c’mon Alec, it’ll be fun…… Magnus will be there” she said, with a knowing smile.  
“No Iz, absolutely not!”……….  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is how Alec found now himself dressed in a too tight, deep blue, button down shirt, open at the collar, showing off his bold “deflect” rune, black skinny jeans & his trusty boots, feeling awkward & out of place, some suspiciously sparkly drink in hand, watching Izzy dance up a flirty storm in the middle of the room.  
Alec was so intent on watching Izzy, he jumped slightly when Magnus spoke quietly to him, appearing at his side, as if from nowhere.  
Alec blushed & spilled his drink slightly on Magnus’ sleeve, stammering his apologies, Alec grabbed a nearby napkin & tried to mop the small spill.  
“Not to worry, no harm done”, smiled Magnus, clicking his fingers so that blue sparks flared briefly, cleaning the spill & refilling Alecs glass.  
Alec blushed even harder, staring down at his boots & stammering more apologies. Magnus cupped a finger under Alecs chin, bringing Alecs gaze up to match his own.  
Magnus’ first thought, when he looked into Alecs eyes, was one that stirred something in his midriff. A feeling he doesn’t remember having for at least the last century.  
Alec is beautiful, warm hazel coloured eyes framed by long lashes, alabaster skin, with a delightful deep blush spreading across his cheeks. A shy smile on his soft lips, which were still framing stammered apologies.  
Magnus raised his hand & placed one finger against Alecs lips, “Its fine Alexander, no harm done”. Alec smiled wider, an unbidden soft laugh escaping him. Lilith, he is beautiful thought Magnus.  
Alec has finally stopped stammering, painfully aware of the silly grin on his face, the blush in his cheeks & the uncomfortable tightness that is now in his crotch area. He cannot take his eyes away from Magnus, his warm, soft caramel coloured skin, his dark brown eyes, flecked with gold, framed with black kohl & shadow, the way his thick black hair stood in soft spikes, as high as it could go. He sucked in a breath & backed up slightly, his gaze taking in Magnus’ lithe body, the slightly too tight clothes, in outlandish clashing colours. But it all just suited this beautiful warlock. All of a sudden, Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe, his erection was almost painful now. Backing up further, he had to get out of here, he needed to breathe.  
Stumbling backwards, he found the door & exited into the cool stairwell, he sank onto the top step & tried to take deep steadying breaths, but he couldn’t get the image of Magnus out of his head. Alec ran his long fingers through his hair, messing up the messy look, starting to panic again. Why, why did Magnus make him feel like this??? He was going to have to go back to his room at the Institute & have a long shower & relieve himself of every ….. feeling.  
Suddenly, Magnus was beside him on the stairwell, and again Alec jumped, this time with a soft yelp.  
“Don’t do that, Magnus!!.......... Geez!”  
“I’m sorry Alec, I just saw the panic in your eyes & I was worried you’d fall down the stairs or something, in your haste to get away from me” Magnus looked hurt & slightly bewildered, making Alec feel guilty.  
“I’m sorry Magnus, I just…. just, I couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, I needed air” (and you make me feel this way, you with your hot body & beautiful skin, even your glitter & I’ve never been kissed, let alone anything else & I don’t understand what I am feeling, or why I am feeling it, by the Angel, I want to kiss you all over & feel you kiss me and, and …. Oh the Angel ……) Alec continued in his head, never daring to say what he was really feeling, especially incase Magnus didn’t feel the same way……  
This & he was mortified at having these feelings anyway…..  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus gazed softly at Alec, waiting for him to get his thoughts together, as if he knew what the young Shadowhunter was thinking. When Alec again looked at Magnus, he noticed the Warlock gazing at him with a look that screamed attraction. Alecs heart started to thump unevenly again, his erection straining in his too tight jeans.  
“Magnus, I……” Alec paused, flushing again, unsure of what to say. Magnus again put his finger up to Alecs lips to quiet him, before then running his finger gently over Alecs bottom lip, making Alec hum & shudder lightly. Magnus withdrew his finger & replaced it with the lightest of gentle kisses, running the tip of his tongue over Alecs bottom lip, as if asking for access. Alec parted his lips slightly & Magnus took full advantage, gently probing his tongue into Alecs mouth, tasting his sweet breath, before plunging his tongue into Alecs mouth & kissing him deeply. Alec groaned, trembling slightly and leaned into the kiss, moulding his lips to the Warlocks, lightly sucking on his tongue, moaning, trying to remember to breathe through his nose. He felt himself unwind, his bones turning to jelly as Magnus kissed him more deeply, running his fingers gently over Alecs exposed deflect rune before tangling them in his hair.  
Suddenly, Magnus drew back & looked questioningly at Alec, was the young Shadowhunter sure of what he wanted? Judging by the look of lust in his eyes, which turned to hurt because Magnus had pulled away, he was sure Alex had wanted the kiss, needed it…..  
“That was…..” stammered Alec. Magnus waited for him to form his thoughts & finish what he needed to say, but it seemed that Alec couldn’t form any more coherent words, so Magnus leaned in to kiss him again, just as the door flew open & Isabelle stuck her pretty head out to see where her brother had gotten to.  
Alec jumped & pulled away from Magnus, before catching the hurt in the Warlocks eyes. Izzy sighed, “Alec, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, but perhaps a draughty stairwell is not the best place for your first time, surely you’d be more comfortable on the couch, or maybe Magnus’ bed…….” she trailed off, Alec looked stricken as Magnus chuckled softly.  
“Did you honestly think I didn’t know you were gay Alec, seriously? I’ve spent the last few years watching you watch Jace. I insisted you came here tonight, because I know you like Magnus….. I’m not blind big brother”  
Alec flushed, uncertain what to say, so contented himself with staring at his boots again. Izzy huffed impatiently, “Alec, get a grip”, before ducking back into Magnus’ apartment.  
Alex smiled shyly at Magnus, still slightly flushed, “sorry about that, she can be a little….”  
“Blunt?” said Magnus  
“Yeah...”  
“So, first time……..? first kiss???? Are you k…… wow!” Magnus stopped talking at the look on Alecs face.  
Alec just sat there, looking embarrassed….  
Magnus covered his surprise by saying, “I can’t believe that was your first kiss, that was just…. delicious….. wow!!”  
Alec flushed & preened a little, “really…?”  
“Yes Alexander, really”  
Alec wasn’t used to compliments, but he could get used to them, especially from this beautiful Warlock, he sighed, “I best get back to the Institute, I have a busy day tomorrow”  
“Okay, sweet boy, shall we make a date for later in the week?”  
“Ummmm”  
“Nothing elaborate, don’t worry, how about we start with dinner / drinks & take it from there?”  
“That would be nice, sure, when were you thinking?”  
“How about Friday?”  
“Yeah, great, 6pm?”  
“Works for me”  
Alec smiled, dipped in to brush a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips, before heading down the stairwell, feeling extremely pleased with himself, as Magnus smiled softly, watching the curve of Alecs cute bum as he left.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THURSDAY………..  
Magnus was nervous, it has been a long time since he has been on any kind of “date”, certainly not one with any meaning behind it, other than getting laid. Alec is different, he wants to make a good impression on this boy, he senses something in the young Shadowhunter that makes him want more from this.  
He wanted to spoil Alec, but also didn’t want to scare him off by going overboard. He had offered dinner & drinks…… He had spoken to Isabelle, to try & determine what Alecs favourite food was, he had waited patiently while she got thoroughly overexcited about her brother having a date, before telling him that Alec loved Mexican food.  
Magnus toyed with the idea of taking Alec to Mexico, to give him an authentic experience, warred in his own head about this being exactly what he was trying to avoid, going overboard, but the more he thought of it, the better the idea seemed. He could create a portal easily enough……. Mexico it is then.  
FRIDAY………  
Alec dressed carefully, black skinny jeans, his faithful boots & was debating what shirt to wear when Jace came bouncing into his room.  
“Get a move on Alec, you’re going to be late!”  
“Go away Jace! Hang on, wait, what? Late for what?”  
“Please tell me you haven’t forgotten about your date with Magnus today?”  
“How do you know abo……..” Alec stuttered, as Jace rolled his eyes at his parabatai  
“Are you kidding me right now Lightwood?”  
As Alec blushed furiously, there was another bang & Izzy came bouncing into the room.  
“Come on Alec, move yourself……”  
“I don’t know what to wear”, Alec conceded  
“The dark green shirt, Alec, come ooooonn” she whined, “you’re going to be late!”  
Jace laughed at the expression on his parabatais face & threw the shirt at Alec  
Once he managed to get dressed, he started to hyperventilate, “this was a crazy idea, what was I thinking???”  
“You were thinking Magnus Bane is hot as Hades, with a super cute arse” laughed Izzy  
Alec blushed, “fine, whatever, how many ways could this go wrong? Wait, don’t answer that!”  
“Wait! Said Jace, grabbing Alecs wrist, one more thing.” Spinning Alec around, he took out his stele & drew a rune on the back of Alecs neck  
“What did you just do Jace?” Alec yelped, as the stele stung his skin  
Jace smothered a laugh, “you’ll see”  
Alec didn’t have the concentration to worry about what Jace was up to, he punched him lightly in the arm & backed away before he could do anything else, starting to hyperventilate again.  
“You’ll be fine Alec, stop worrying” said Izzy

FRIDAY, 5:30pm……  
Magnus was pacing his loft apartment, waiting for Alec to arrive, dropping glitter in his wake. Chairman Meow glaring from the corner, trying to avoid getting dusted in sparkles. Magnus magicked up a bowl of the Chairmans favourite tuna…… “Sorry old man, I’ll bring you back a gift, I promise” as he placed the dish down in front of his cat with a flourish. The Chairman just continued to glare, ignoring the tuna.  
Magnus sighed & started to pace again….  
“C’mon Alec……”  
There was a knock at the door, making Magnus jump  
“Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” he boomed  
“Just me, Mag-g-g-nus” Alec stuttered  
Magnus raced to the door & opened it with a flourish……..  
Alec was standing on the doorstep, looking excited but very, very nervous.  
Magnus beamed “Alexander!! come in, come in, we’re going to have so much fun tonight!!” he trilled  
Alec stepped over the threshold, wondering with some trepidation, what Magnus had planned for him?  
Magnus rushed back towards Alec in a kind of whirlwind, clearly, Alec thought, he hadn’t moved into the apartment quickly enough for the Warlocks eager energy.  
“Come, come, come Alec, I have been waiting an eternity to see you…..” His eyes raked over Alecs lean body, admiring the well-fitting outfit, thanking Lilith for Isabelles influence on her elder brother. Indeed, Alec looked absolutely delicious.  
Alec was blushing again, under Magnus’ intense gaze  
Magnus leaned in to Alec & looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes, “Are you okay Alexander?” he said softly.  
“Ye-e-es” Alec breathed, startled by the sudden intensity of his feelings, his erection grew & a blush crept across his cheeks, he blinked once, twice….. stepped back a fraction, “sor-r-ry, I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”  
Magnus chuckled, “its fine Alexander, please breathe & try not to panic, I won’t kill & eat you….. though I may just eat you up, you look sooooo tasty!” he said, as he moved to close the gap Alec had created between them  
Alec took a definite step back at this & gasped, “I’m, not su-re about this Mag”  
“What aren’t you sure about Alexander?”  
“This, I’m really ummmm, you know?”  
“Turned on?”  
“Ummmm, yes” Alec whispered “I’ve never really felt like this before, you know, about another man… I have, you know…. relieved myself, but it was mostly, I dunno…… morning ache.”  
“I see…..” Magnus paused, sensing Alec had more to…. confess  
“I think of you, of your eyes, the colour of your soft skin, the scent of you, your body, the way you move so gracefully, the way you sparkle, and I ……” Alec stuttered to a stop, as Magnus came in close, stroking his hand up the length of Alecs bulge through his jeans  
“I see what you mean Alexander, impressive”  
Alec blushed even harder at this  
Magnus leaned up for a kiss, barely brushing his lips across Alecs, at this Alec lost all of his control, he kissed Magnus back fiercely, balling his fist in Magnus’ shirt, bringing his other hand up to tangle his fingers in his thick silky hair.  
Magnus’ cock was growing very hard, straining against his jeans, against Alec, he could feel the young Shadowhunter was in the same predicament. Magnus had to use every last bit of his self control to pull away from the kiss…. From the gorgeous man in-front of him. Magnus didn’t want to rush things & scare Alec off.  
Both breathing heavily, Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec. Who was flushed with colour, but looking happier than Magnus had ever seen the boy.  
“I understand what you mean about needing to breath Alexander” smiled Magnus  
Alec leaned in again, desperate for more contact with this beautiful Warlock, “Magnus” he breathed, “could I please have my breath back? You sucked it all out of my lungs”  
Magnus kissed Alec gently on the mouth, smiling, he said “slow down Alexander, I may be experienced, but it is rare I have ever felt this way about anyone, certainly no one in the last century, I don’t want to push things”.  
Alec pouted  
“Later my darling” said Magnus, “shall we at least have dinner first?”  
At this, Alecs stomach rumbled loudly, making them both giggle.  
“Yes, let’s have dinner” said Alec, “what do you feel like”  
“I thought Mexican food might be nice”  
Alec smiled, clearly Magnus has been doing his homework. aka, speaking to Isabelle.  
“Sounds lovely, there’s a great place over on main & 33rd we could go to, it’s a Mundie place, but they do the best huaraches”  
“I was thinking of something a little more……. authentic” said Magnus  
He created a portal, stunning Alec into silence. Magnus gently took Alecs hand & guided him into the portal  
“What? Where? What…..?” was all Alec could stammer out, before finding himself just outside what looked to be a bustling town, which smelled of tomatoes, spice & cheese…..  
“ummm, Magnus, where are we?”  
“Puebla” smiled Magnus “home of some of the best traditional Mexican food I have ever eaten”  
“But, what if I am needed at the Institute?” gasped Alec, “what if something happens?”  
“We have cell phones Alec, besides, your sister knows we’ve gone to dinner, they’ll only call us if we’re really needed”  
Grinning broadly, Magnus guided the still stunned young Shadowhunter towards the town. “Alec, the night is young & beautiful, just like you, please let me show you the wonders available at the flash of a portal”.  
Alec followed Magnus, still feeling slightly dazed by the whole situation.  
Magnus tugged lightly on Alecs hand, leading him into the heart of the town, towards his favourite restaurant.  
“We can have Chalupas” Magnus was saying, “they’re traditionally a street food, but the place we’re going does them as an appetizer, they’re very moreish & you MUST try their Mole Poblano, it’s made with the best Mexican chocolate & the taste is to die for…….”  
He stopped chattering at the look on Alecs face, Alec had stopped walking and was gazing around in wonder and what appeared to be nerves.  
“Are you okay Alexander?”  
“Ye-es” I’m fine, just a bit over awed to be honest”  
Magnus smiled, “would you like to eat Alexander?”  
“Yes, but, by the Angel, I think I need a drink”  
Magnus laughed, before tugging gently on Alecs hand again. “Come on then gorgeous, let’s go eat & we’ll find you some tequila”  
Magnus pulled Alec towards a white, single level building, its walls covered in climbing flowers, the scent was intoxicating, there were berry lights strung here & there through the plant, a stream ran along one side of the building, giving the place a homely, traditional feel.  
Magnus & Alec stepped up onto the wraparound porchway & through the heavy wooden door, into a beautiful room, scattered with mis-matched tables & chairs, each table had a centre piece of a coloured glass bottle or jar, filled with wildflowers, more of the string lights were wrapped around the solid wood beams.  
“Oh wow! Magnus, this place is gorgeous” Alex breathed quietly  
Magnus beamed, gently squeezed Alecs hand, before turning to the approaching waiter. “Table for 2 please, we would prefer to be near a window, if possible”  
The waiter led Magnus & Alec to a table which was tucked into a small alcove, framed by a window, which had been opened out onto the porchway, allowing the couple some modicum of privacy from the other diners, whilst at the same time, giving them a view of the small stream that ran by the restaurant.  
As they sat down, Alec gave a contented little sigh, drawing a smile from his date. They ordered a bottle of Adobe Guadalupe, deciding to have a glass of wine to help relax, before food arrived.  
After chit chatting about various recent happenings at the institute, how Alec was stepping up to take more responsibility, for leading missions. Magnus told stories of some of his recent clients, some of their more bizarre requests.  
They were both giggling when the starters arrived, they ordered another bottle of wine, then Magnus proposed a game of 10 things about you………..  
“They can be about anything you like” said Magnus  
Alec could see this was a potential minefield for embarrassment, but by this time, he has had enough wine to care very little.  
“Okay Alexander, you go first”  
Alec giggled, “I can’t think of anything off the top of my head like that”  
“Come on Alexander, I’m sure there’s lots you’re dying to ask me”  
Alec just looked intently at his wine glass, swirling the contents  
“Okaaaay, I’ll start then” said Magnus, “Who is the most fascinating person you’ve ever met?”  
Alec blushed, “that would be you Magnus”  
“Hmmmm, too easy a question perhaps….. okay, your turn”  
“Okay, ummmm, “What really cheesy song do you love?”  
“The Ketchup Song”  
“The what now?”  
“The Ketchup Song, Asereje” - Magnus starts to do the dance moves while in his seat, making Alec crease up with a fit of the giggles  
“Okay, can’t breathe…” Alec wheezed  
Magnus grinned widely, “Okay, my turn Alexander, “What would your perfect morning be like?”  
Alec thought for a moment, still chuckling happily at Magnus’ dancing. “Sounds soppy, but I would like to be sitting on a balcony, wrapped up in a snuggle with someone I love, sipping coffee & stealing little kisses, watching the sun set or rise”  
Magnus reached out & took Alecs hand in both of his, looked intently into his beautiful big brown eyes & sighed softly “Alexander, that’s beautiful & I hope someday to share that experience with you”  
This elicited a deep blush from Alec, “my turn Magnus, what trend have you never been able to understand”?  
“Acid wash jeans……. I’m terrified”  
Alec snorted a laugh, “typical Magnus, your turn”  
Before Magnus could ask a question, their main course arrived & they realised they were indeed quite hungry, they also realised how close to each other they had become. Looking shyly at his date, Alec offered Magnus a taste of his delicious meal, which was reciprocated. By the end both men were full of a mixture of different foods, which they had eaten in tiny mouthfuls from each others forks.  
At the end of their meal Magnus & Alec moved to sit on the porchway, feet dangling over the edge, their toes skimming the surface of the water, finishing their 3rd bottle of wine, all questions forgotten, as they leaned into each other. Magnus was resting his head on Alecs shoulder, one arm thrown lightly around his waist, gently trailing his fingertips up & down Alecs ribs, occasionally crackling with magic, eliciting tiny whimpers of pleasure & contentment from the young Shadowhunter.  
Sighing, Alec started to stand up, causing Magnus to whimper & pull him back into the comfortable snuggle, pouting.  
Alec took advantage of the Warlocks pout to steal a kiss, lightly nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alecs neck & moulded himself to the Shadowhunter, deepening the kiss.  
Pulling away slightly, so just their noses were touching, Alec sighed contentedly, “we really should head back Magnus, I don’t want to go, this has been such a perfect evening, but my parents are coming back from Idris tonight…….”  
Magnus blinked slowly, moving his head back to Alecs shoulder, “I know darling, we don’t need them to come looking for you, since I am guessing they don’t know you’re gay?”  
“No, I hadn’t told anyone, I wasn’t confident enough, though Izzy & Jace both seemed to know anyway…….”  
Magnus smiled, “I knew when I met you too Alexander, there are sometimes little signals that make it obvious, though not to everyone of course” he looked thoughtful for a moment, “You must understand, I am not sorry that I teased you into revealing your attraction to me Alexander.”  
“I’m not sorry either Magnus” he said, kissing him softly & sighing, “but I don’t think my parents are going to be as accepting as Izzy & Jace”


End file.
